


Неделя

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Первая неделя всегда самая сложная.





	1. Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 5-7.06.12.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

В этот вечер Джон приходит домой в бессознательном состоянии. Перед глазами нет крови на асфальте и мертвого тела, нет. Только пустота, он не видит ровным счетом ничего. Оно и к лучшему. Защитная реакция подсознания, поэтому доктор пока что ещё ничего не чувствует. Отрицание и боль появятся чуть позже, через несколько суток. Сейчас же – полная отрешенность от всего и неспособность воспринимать реальность. Это всего лишь первый вечер.

Второй проходит точно так же, как и первый – на все плевать и ничто не интересно. Абсолютная заторможенность и безразличие.

Третий более осознанный. Джон внезапно обнаруживает, что в квартире слишком тихо. Он недоумевает и на автомате поднимается к Шерлоку узнать, все ли в порядке. Но в комнате никого нет. Почему?.. Ах, да… Его больше нет.

Четвертый. Ощущение одиночества давит на сознание и разрывает изнутри. Хочется послать все чертям и отключится от всего мира. А лучше тоже покончить с собой. Больно.

Пятый. Отрицание. Это неправда, ложь, выдумка! Всего лишь сон, и он скоро проснется из-за пальбы по стенам. Но Джон не просыпается. Секунды прыгают перед глазами, но тянутся невероятно медленно. Слишком медленно. Воспоминания того дня начинают шевелиться в груди яркими картинками. Но ведь это же невозможно, нет!..

Шестой. Смириться и попасть в цепкие ручки апатии. Все без разницы, ничто не имеет значения. Плевать на все. Жизнь потеряла смысл. До неё нет никакого дела.

Седьмой. Ярость, обида, злость. Зачем ты это сделал?! Зачем?.. Знал ведь, что меня это уничтожит. Или ты именно поэтому шагнул с крыши? Чтобы разбить меня? На это был расчет?.. Джон прогоняет эту мысль. Холмс не настолько бессердечный, нет. Он ведь просто так ничего не делает, верно?..

Ближе к полуночи Ватсон поднимается в комнату Холмса, всего лишь второй раз за неделю. Здесь царит извечный бардак. Надо как-то жить дальше… По щекам непроизвольно текут слезы, теплые и соленые. Эту беспокойную, полную тревоги ночь Джон проводит в комнате лучшего друга.

Наутро он наспех собирает вещи и уходит из города, попрощавшись только с Шерлоком. Он ещё не знает, куда и зачем, но от этого становится легче. Он попытается ещё раз начать сначала. Ведь попытка – не пытка, или как?  
Он не знает, что через три года вернется в Лондон. Что в этот же день вернется Холмс. Не знает, как отреагирует на это, но для начала обязательно разобьет о его голову что-нибудь тяжелое. Что все в этом мире заслуживает право на жизнь. 

...У Джона Хэмиша Ватсона их будет три.


	2. Шерлок

Шерлок сидит на стуле. Терпеливо ждет, когда Молли принесет кофе и упрямо пытается убедить себя в том, что ничего не чувствует. Получается плохо. На душе как-то странно тоскливо. Почему? Ведь все прошло весьма удачно. Холмс заставляет себя не зацикливаться на этом глупом, впрочем, как и все остальные, чувстве. Первый вечер, поэтому он и не скучный, адреналина хватит ещё на несколько часов, а потом можно будет уехать из страны. Естественно, лишь на какое-то время.

Второй. Величайший детектив силится избавиться от саднящего чувства вины. Опять чувство! Прочь, бессмысленная эмоция! Здесь ты ни к чему, тебе не рады, неужели ты не понимаешь этого?..

Три. Он мысленно считает секунды, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, но это не помогает. Он теряет себя и, кажется, едет с катушек. Окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Четыре. Задумавшись и забывшись по привычке просит Джона подать телефон. Ответа нет час, другой, третий… Спохватившись, гений понимает, что Джона здесь нет.

Пятый. Такой же мучительный и долгий, как и предыдущие. Ему не хватает тихого беззлобного ворчания за пропаленный кислотой ковер. В голове бардак, мысли беспорядочно шелестят, и нет возможности сосредоточиться хотя бы на одной из них.

Шестой. Такое яростное желание плюнуть на все, приехать на Бейкер-стрит и увидеть своего блоггера. Своего блоггера. А ведь ему сейчас, наверное, ещё хуже.

Седьмой. Наблюдать издалека и понимать, что не заслужил такого отношения к себе. Даже его сотой доли не заслужил. Больно…  
Ночь на нервах, молчаливое сочувствие брата и нежелание доводить всю эту историю до конца – будь что будет, а он сегодня же возвращается к Джону.

…Но Шерлок лишь выслушивает его исповедь, не решаясь выйти из тени и уходит своей дорогой. Она будет слишком долгой, утомительной и неинтересной. А потом все вновь будет по-прежнему. Но это если повезет и его не убьют первым, что подвернется под руку рассерженному доктору.


End file.
